


Seven

by SailorLestrade



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Curses, Hurt/Comfort, John is a hero, M/M, Magic, Seven Deadly Sins, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is busy, leaving Paul, George, and Ringo to entertain themselves. But when they get in some trouble, can John manage to save them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven

"I'll be back in a few hours." John said as he slipped into his coat. "Try not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone."

"How are we supposed to get in trouble without you around, love?" Paul asked as he pulled on John's jacket. John smiled and pried Paul's hand off of it.

"You'll find some way to." John said. "Now you need to let me go."

"Where are you going anyway?" Paul asked as he flopped down on the bed and pouted a little.

"To go see Jack Stantson." John said. "I knew him from art school." Paul nodded. "You have nothing to worry about Macca. Jack's happily married to some American bird." He kissed Paul's forehead.

"Have a fun time." Paul said. He kissed John's lips briefly before John turned to leave.

"And Paulie," John said as he started to leave. Paul looked up at him. "Please stay out of trouble." He then left. Paul smiled and laid back against the bed. It seemed like he hadn't even gotten five seconds of interrupted peace when there was a loud knock at the door. Paul sighed and opened it. He saw George and Ringo standing there, dressed in their coats.

"Oh no." Paul said.

"Come on Paul." George said. "Your ball n' chain's gone. Let's party."

"Everytime you two take me out someplace, something bad happens." Paul said as he turned around and walked back into his room. The other two followed him.

"Name one time." Ringo said.

"Took me to a Rolling Stones event and I got drunk. We got arrested in Blackpool. I punched John in the face when you guys gave me a Vodka laced jelly babies." Paul said. "So I'm not going anywhere with you two."

"I asked for just one." Ringo whispered under his breath. He looked at George for backup.

"Just a cup of coffee." George said. "Then we'll have you back in bed before Mr. Lennon gets home." Paul thought for a minute.

"One cup of coffee?" He asked. George nodded. "Fine." He grabbed his jacket from the back of a chair and slipped into it. "But if we aren't home by the time John's back, I'm never hanging out with you again." George and Ringo both smiled at their victory.

****

Piper Evans had been working at the coffee shop down the road from the hotel in London where the Beatles had been staying. Soon, they'd be heading back to Liverpool for some R & R, but right now they had obligations here. And Piper had seen them almost daily. She served them coffee and bagels, tea and biscuits, you name it, she'd probably served it to them. But they were the only patrons in the whole place that sometimes treated her with respect. Not saying that they were always nice though.

"Morning Paul." Piper said as they made their way into the old building. "George, Ringo." She added. They nodded at her. She scrubbed a table by the one they were moving to, her dark hair falling on her thick rimmed glasses. Paul swore she looked a little bit like Cynthia before John's influence pulled out her inner diva.

"Good morning Piper." Paul said. The other two just nodded. "Can we get some biscuits?" No mention of coffee despite the fact the he had agreed to that. Just so he could spite the others. Because Paul McCartney was such a bad ass rebel.

"Of course." She said. She put her rags down and went to the kitchen. The owner of the store walked up to her.

"Piper." She said. "Today's the day." Piper's face drained of color. She had been dreading this day for months. Ever since she had been told of what her task would consist of.

"Please not today." She said, glancing at the three men sitting in her section. The owner, an older woman but still young looking, passed an old oak box to her.

"You have an hour. Seven people. Do it or your little sister goes back to just a kid at the hospital." She whispered. Piper bit back a cry. She couldn't do that to Morgan. She nodded and took the box. She opened it to see seven glowing orbs of different colors. Red, blue, yellow, green, pink, purple, and white. Piper sighed and looked back at the table of three.

"I'll get right on this." Piper said. She quickly made seven cups of tea and dropped a glowing orb into each one of them. She felt her concious kicking herself as she did this.

****

"Here ya lads go." Piper said as she set biscuits and cups of tea in front of them. "sorry it took so long. Tea's on the house."

"Thanks Piper." George said, raising his cup and sipping. She quickly turned around and walked away when red flashed under his skin. George watched her go. "Wonder what's with her today."

"Don't know." Ringo said as he sipped his tea. Blue flashed under his skin for a brief moment. Paul stared longingly out the window, watching the people come and go. "Earth to McCartney."

"what?" Paul asked.

"You look like John left you for good." George said. "He's gonna come back." Paul looked at him then back out the window, lifting his tea to his lips and taking a sip. George and Ringo gasped.

"What?" He asked.

"You turned pink for a moment." Ringo said. "It was really weird."

"Did you guys find some of those brownies again?" Paul asked. They shook their heads no. "Whatever." He continued sipping his tea and watching the world go by.

****

"I'm so tired." Ringo said as they walked back into the house. George looked over at him.

"We've been gone maybe forty-five minutes and you're already tired?" He asked. Ringo yawned and nodded. He walked into the room he'd been shareing with George and crashed on the bed. George looked at him for a long while. "I think he may be sick."

"Take care of him then." Paul said. George looked at him with firey eyes.

"Are you trying to tell me how to take care of my Ringo?" George asked. Paul raised his hands in defense.

"No. I'm not trying to make you do anything." Paul said. George turned quickly and slammed the door to the bedroom. Paul looked around, hoping that John may have came home early. He really wanted to strip him down and have his way with him...

"Hey Paul." George said as he opened the door to the bedroom. "I think there's something wrong with us." Paul turned to see George standing in the doorway with a red marking on his hands. Paul looked down at his hands to see a pink marking. "Ther's a blue one on Ringo."

"What the hell?" Paul asked. George shrugged.

"I don't know but ever since we've left the coffee shop, I've been so angry." George said. "I can't figure out why. Has anything been different with you?"

"Well..." Paul shifted uncomfortablely. "I really want John to come home. I mean really." George stood there for a minute before it finally hit him.

"Oh." He said. "Oh!" Paul's cheeks turned red. "Let's just try to be careful. We don't know what's going on." Paul nodded and turned around to head back to his and John's room. George went back to where Ringo was lazying. No matter how bad his anger was right then, he just couldn't bring himself to be angry with the little drummer.

****

John came back a couple hours later. He was greeted with Ringo laying on the floor of the main room, with George about to bust his guitar over a chair, and Paul sitting with an uncomfortable look on his face. He sighed. They must have gotten into trouble while he was gone.

"Hello, hello." John said. All three turned to look at him. Paul jumped out of his seat and pushed John against the wall, lips firmly place on his. It took all of John's strength to push him off of him. "Jesus Christ Paul. What the hell?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Paul said. "But I just really want to get you into bed." John's cheeks reddened.

"Not in front of George and Ringo." He said.

"So you can speak for me now Lennon?" George hissed. He threw his guitar pick at the wall then leant over to check on his Ringo.

"What the bloody hell did ya guys do?" John asked.

"We just went for coffee." Ringo yawned. John nodded.

"Where? Amsterdam?" He asked. Paul grabbed John's hand and tried to ease him out of this room and into their own. Out of the two of them, he was usually more of a prude then John, so it shocked the older guitarist the way Paul was acting. "God damnit Paul! Stop it!" John said.

"Sorry." He said shyly. John looked over at George, who seemed angry and very protective of the drummer laying on the ground. He looked back at Paul, who had a very lustful look in his eyes.

"You three are in so much trouble when I figure this out." John warned. He looked each one of them in the eyes. He somehow seemed to turn Paul on more. And he saw a firey explosion in George's eyes. He couldn't see Ringo's though, because he was fast asleep.

****

"Tell me everything you three did today." John said as he marched in front of the three other Beatles, who were sitting on a coach. John's arms were crossed over his chest as he paced, an angry scowl on his face.

"We got up. You 'n me had a nice shower that I would LOVE to repeat." Paul winked at John.

"We went out for coffee." George hissed. "That place with that woman...uh Piper or something."

"Okay. Okay." John said. "Did you guys take anything? More of those brownies?"

"No." Paul replied. John sighed. He didn't know how to fix this. He was used to being in control all the time and right now he felt useless. Maybe his friends, his lover, had just succumb to the total rockstar life while John was away. Maybe he was holding them all back and they didn't need him anymore...

"Uh-oh." George said. "John's goin' into his Greek phlisopher mode." John looked at him. He felt a headache coming on, so he left the room. Paul went to get up.

"Sit." John yelled as he headed to the bedroom for asprin and his glasses. Paul did as he was told. He really didn't want to be the reason that John was in a bad mood. Well, he already was, along with George and Ringo, but that didn't matter.

John searched the room from top to bottom, not sure where they were hiding their meds or his glasses. But finally, he found them. He swallowed two dry then slid his glasses on. Waiting for a few more minutes, just to make them suffer, John finally walked out to the living area where the three others were sitting like little school boys.

"Now," John said. "I'm going to try to fix this and get everyone back to normal." John said. George suddenly jumped up like he had set on something hot.

"Is there something wrong with me? Or my Ringo?" George asked angirly. John raised his hands up.

"No. There's nothing wrong with either of ya's."

"Then why do ya think we need fixed then. Huh?" George asked. Paul jumped up then.

"He never said anything about fixing us, just this situation. And then him and me can go upstairs and..."

"Shut the bloody hell up!" John screamed. "All ya's. Just shut. Up." They all three looked at him, even sleepy-eyed Ringo and his big blue eyes. "Now I'm going down to that cafe. I want all three of ya's to sit there and think about life. Got it?"

"Yes sir." They replied. John sighed and grabbed his jacket to venture back out into London. This was going to be a long, long day.

****

John entered the same cafe George, Ringo, and Paul had been in just that morning. There was just a small crew of people in there. Piper, the girl that John had met numerous times on his visits here, was no where to be seen. But her boss was sitting at a back table. Madam Gia Lovell, a strange bird from France. She looked up at John's eyes fell on her.

"Something seems to be troubling you." She said. Her voice sounded more American then French. John walked to her. "How can I help you Mr. Lennon?" John had been the only one of the four Beatles that she had met and actually had conversations with. While those conversations had just been over things like the weather, it still had given her a chance to make a connection with him.

"My friends were in here eariler and now they're acting strange." John said. "Did they take anything while they were here?"

"Oh no honey." She said as sweetly as she could. John watched her for a minute to check for lying. She wasn't.

"Damn it." He said. He flopped down in a chair at her table and sighed with his head in his hands. Gia looked at him then patted the table by him.

"Tell me what's happening to them." She told him. John sighed. He thought back to how his friends had acted back at the hotel suite. Or, it was more of a flat then anything, but that didn't matter. Nothing except helping his friends.

"Well Georgie...I mean George, he's so angry and gets mad at the littlest things." John explained. "And Ringo, he is so tired and won't get up to do anything. Then there's Paul and he well, he..." John's cheeks must have turned a brilliant shade of red because Gia waved him from continuing.

"Follow me." She said, standing from her seat and waving for a young boy, younger then John, to hold down the fort. John got up and followed her up the stairs to the apartments above the cafe. It seemed to grow colder as they ventured to the very top, a large flat spread out across the whole building. Gia led him in. "Over here." She said. In front of the large windows stood a podium, holding a large book.

"What the bloody hell is all this?" John said, taking in the strange crystals and bottles.

"Please John. You know as well as anyone that magic exsists." Gia said with a small giggle. "I'm a witch. And a very powerful one. I may be able to help your friends if I can figure out what's happening to them."

John stopped walked and just watched her. A witch? They only exsisted in Lyman Frank Baum novels. They weren't real. But yet this woman claimed to be one. But in the toppsey-turvey world of John Lennon, anything was possible.

"Here we go." She said as she opened to a page. John walked over to the book. Scrawled in a beautiful handwriting at the top of the page were the words Seven Deadly Sins.

"Seven deadly sins?" John asked. Gia nodded. "They were mentioned in church."

"Very powerful little buggers." Gia laughed. "Sounds like your friends were hit with a case of wrath, sloth, and lust." She added. John looked at the picture. It was just seven glowing orbs of different colors with horrid looking creatures shadowed in the spheres. It looked like something Alice may have encountered.

"Can you help me fix them?" John asked.

"Well, we need all seven people who were infected in the same room." She said. "So they'll need collected. And I'll need a payment."

"Anything. Anything." John said. "I just need to save my friends lives." Gia smiled.

"Collect the four others and bring them all here. Then we'll talk payment after it's all over." John nodded then paused.

"How do I know where the others are?" John asked. She handed him a newspaper that had been laying on a table.

"Follow the clues that are laid out for you." She said. The front door opened magically then. John took that as his que to leave. He headed to the door. "Have fun." She laughed as he walked out. The door shut behind him, making him jump a little. He looked down at the newspaper. It was about some woman trying to bash another woman's head into the windshield of a car because she took the last pair of shoes. (AN: Okay, yes I stole that from an episode of Supernatural if anyone who's reading this has watched it...)

"This should be fun." John said. First, he had three bandmates to deal with before he could trek out into the cold of London.

****

John walked back into the living room, expecting to see Ringo drooling on George's shoulder, George eyeing Paul like he was a taxman here to take all his money, and Paul trying to not think of John and their bedroom. Instead, he found an empty couch where he had left the three lads.

"Balls." He whispered as he laid the newspaper down. Three British lads, one a horndog, one a possible suspect of murder, and one who couldn't even lift his own head, had possibly escaped their safe hold and were not running wild in the city...

That's when a soft sound of someone tiptoeing was behind John.

Before he had a chance to turn around, he was forced around and shoved against the walls, someones lips on him. Forceful hands were on his arms. It took everything John had to push him off of him.

"Jesus Christ Paul stop it!" John yelled. He pushed Paul away, only to have him coming back at him. John ducked and moved away from him. "Yer infected with lust Paul."

"For ya maybe." Paul winked at him. "Give us a kiss?"

"No Paul. Ya just need to stay over there." John kept one hand out, trying to emphize his point.

"Come on Johnny. Don't ya want me?" Paul asked.

"Not when yer possessed by one of the seven deadly sins." John said. The revalation didn't seem to bug Paul any and John was slowly losing his nerve. It was usually Paul trying to keep John's hands off of him, not the other way around. Paul pounced on him again, knocking him to the floor. He straddled John. "Git." John said.

"No." Paul growled. His eyes were dark with desire. John knew that this wasn't the Paul McCartney that he had fallen in love with anymore. So as Paul leant down to plant his lips on John's, John hit his head with his own. A bright light flashed behind John's eyelids as their heads collide. Paul slid off John. "Bloody hell Lennon!" Paul screamed.

"I'm so sorry about this." John said. He brought a fist down to his the side of Paul's head, successfully knocking him out. "I'm really sorry luv." He picked Paul up placed him on the couch. Maybe with him knocked out, he could move him over to the cafe, so he wouldn't have to do this again. That's when John spotted Ringo, but no George. That scared him a little bit.

"What ya do ta Paul?" He said, so tired that he didn't even use all the proper parts of a sentence.

"Uh...well..." John said. "He's invited to a party and I couldn't let him see it."

"Couldn't tell to close eyes?" Ringo asked.

"It's across the street. At the cafe." John said. "Would ya like to join?"

"Yea." Ringo said. "Can sleep there?"

"Of course." John said. He grabbed Ringo's wrist and led him out the door with Paul now hanging over John's shoulder. John shut the door and quickly got them across the street to the cafe, though Ringo whined about being tired the whole time. Gia was waiting on them. Like she knew.

"Thank you John." She said. "I'll take care of these two while you look for the other one." John sighed. He wasn't ready to deal with a probably homicidal George.

"If he wakes up, tell him that I'm so sorry." John said, pointing at Paul. She nodded. John gave his friends one last look before he head back to the flat. He was starting to hate this rut he was making by traveling back and forth. He opened the door to the flat only to have a knife embed itself in the wall just inches from his face.

"Where is he?!" George growled, armed for more shard, pointy objects. John ducked as he threw another one. "Why'd you take him?!"

"George, just calm down!" John said, holding his hands up. "I don't know what you mean."

"Ringo. Where. Is. Ringo." George threw another knife. This one somehow managed to scrape John's cheek, leaving a thin cut. And that pissed John off.

"Oh hell no." John growled. He quickly grabbed George's wrist and pinned it behind his back, pressing on pressure points. George hissed out in pain and dropped the knife he was holding. John took this opportuinty to wrap his arms around George's neck in a choke hold. George clawed at the arms, but it was useless. He eventually passed out. "Sorry mate, but duty calls." He took him over to Gia, where he was tied to a chair to keep him from attacking anyone. Then John set out.

****

He found the girl infected with envy first. Lizzy Williams wasn't hard to find at all. She had a trail of jealousy following her to her house. And she was a John Lennon fan. That worked in his favor. He convinced her to go to the cafe for an "offical Beatles party" with only the best of fans there. She jumped at the invitation and quickly left.

Greed was also easy to find. The man, who John actually knew, was stealing money from homeless people to feed his money greed. Monty Lewis was easy to convince to head to the cafe with the promise that half-naked girls would give him all the money he wanted. He was gone in a flash.

Gluttony was stuffing his face at a grocery store down the street from the cafe. Peter Harris was slowly eating twice his body weight and no one had the strength to move him out of the store. Only after John offered him all the food he could eat at the cafe did he leave. He was joining the others, who would soon all leave if they didn't recieve the promised items.

And finally it came to pride. Pride, who thought she was better then everyone else and alignated her friends somewhere along the way. Katherine Bauer thought she was better then everyone and didn't even want to accept John's invitation until she was told it was a private show.

When John and Katherine arrived at the cafe, there was one stressed witch dealing with six infected people. John knew this was going to be hell. Gia already started the spell the minute they walked in. Now it just needed the finishing touches. John stood back, watching in awe.

The seven people all turned a different color, the color that matched the sin that had been imposed on them. At that moment, John wished that they could've been inflicted with one of the seven virtues. He would've done anything for George to have had peace, Ringo to have courage, and Paul chastity. But that wasn't in the cards.

Then it happened. The orbs removed themselves from the hosts, floating into the air and combining before charging at Gia, who held an open box. The orbs broke apart and settled into the "egg crate" or whatever it was. She slammed the box shut and smiled. John smiled to, looking at hsi three friends, who's eyes were closed. John went to Ringo first, since he was the closest.

"Rings? Ya feelin' okay?" John asked. Ringo opened his eyes.

"I have a strange feeling to go for a run." Ringo said. John smiled and patted his arm. George and Paul both opened their eyes then too. John looked over at them. They were together on the other side of the room.

"Hey George, do ya still want to throw knives at me?" John asked. Geroge's eyes widened. What the hell had he been doing today?

"John." Gia said before John had a chance to talk to Paul. John got up and walked over to her. He saw Piper hiding in the kitchen then, afraid to come out. What was with that girl? "Payment."

"Right. Of course." John said. "How much do ya want?" She smiled, a smile full of evil.

"Oh you silly boy. I don't want any money." She laughed. John looked at her strange.

"If you don't want money, then what do you want?" He asked. Her smile and eyes started to unnerve John.

"Your soul." She laughed. There was a sudden pain in John's stomach. He looked down to see her hand was in his abdomen somehow, and the area around it was glowing a fierce red. He screamed out in pain, which made Paul look up.

"No!" He screamed. The color was starting to faulter from John's skin, his eyes not shining as bright. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth.

"Stop!" Piper screamed. She ran at Gia but could touch her. John's screams started to grow quieter. Paul then raced at her and managed to touch her arm. He could feel her skin burning underneath his touch. She screamed and moved her hand from John. He crashed to the floor. She back up from Paul, a hand print burnt onto her arm.

"You." She hissed. "You are related to them. All you McCartney's are the same." Her eyes casted down at John. "I'll be back to finish up." With that, she vanished. Paul stood there, confused.

"Paul." George said weakly. Paul spun around and saw him cradeling John's body in his arms. There was blood on his lips and dripping down his chin. His body was limp. The only sign of life was the shallow movements of his chest. Paul swiftly was on the floor and was taking John into his arms.

"John." Paul said, touching his cheek and gently shaking him. "John wake up. Baby please." He buried his head in John's hair. "John!"

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Want part 2?


End file.
